The specification relates to a personalized medical emergency autopilot system based on data from a portable medical device.
Vehicles increasing include Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (herein an “ADAS system” if singular or “ADAS systems” if plural). ADAS systems may control some or all aspects of the operation of a vehicle.
Many car accidents occur due to unforeseen medical conditions of the drivers. For example, a driver experiences a sudden heart attack, a seizure, a stroke, a loss of consciousness or some other condition that results in the driver losing control of their vehicle and causing an accident.
Portable medical devices are increasing in popularity. These devices generate sensor data (which may be referred to as “physiological signals”) that can be used to proactively identify when a driver is experiencing a risky medical condition that may result in an accident.